Rose Gold
by crazylittlevoices
Summary: Rose inhaled the Time Vortex and saved the world, the Doctor took it from her and saved Rose. But what if he didn’t? At least, not entirely...
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Gold**

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me (unfortunately).

Summary: Rose inhaled the Time Vortex and saved the world, the Doctor took it from her and saved Rose. But what if he didn't? At least, not entirely….

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm just writing and I'll see how it goes. It's been done, I know. If someone likes it, maybe it'll become more than one-shot. I know it's short, but it's only a tentative prologue. Constructive criticism appreciated! Otherwise, enjoy – and forgive me if you don't!

_I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them.  
Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies._

_I can see everything.  
All that is... all that was... all that ever could be._

It had been a few days, now, with her new Doctor. The new Doctor… now that was taking some getting used to. It probably hadn't helped either – just added to the one hell of a headache she'd been having since she'd had the bright idea of looking into the Time Vortex. Oh, she didn't regret it – no regrets, she couldn't afford them – but she definitely wasn't appreciating the massive, blinding, Time Vortex-hangover. 'Course, neither had the Christmas invasion done much to help, but they'd scraped through, saved the world with a Satsuma, and once again gone on their merry way. Just yesterday, the new doctor had promised that after a brief stop in a nice, remote corner of the universe to fiddle around with the something-or-other in the TARDIS that he thought needed fixing, or playing with, that they'd be heading off to visit Barcelona. He did get quite excited over those dogs with no noses – Rose was still a tad cautious about believing that one, but she supposed she'd soon see for herself. But now, while the Doctor was busy fixing the TARDIS, Rose finally had time to think. And what she was thinking was starting to scare her.

What she was thinking was that she had noticed some things – strange things. Usually when something was troubling her, she'd go straight to her Doctor and he'd explain it all, or give it a go, anyway. But she didn't quite know how this new Doctor would react if she went and asked him why it was she kept waking from dreams, odd dreams, dreams of things she'd never seen even with the Doctor – and why it was that she'd wake with a lingering gold glow to her. At first, she'd thought she was going mad, but it stayed, and it happened again, and now she didn't quite know what to do. She thought he might notice soon, though, because she also seemed to know things – things that she shouldn't, things she'd certainly never learnt. She was sure there were books on all of it in the TARDIS library but she'd barely been in there, let alone read any of them. And she was slipping. She kept asking questions about things that Rose Tyler shouldn't know, things she was certain she'd had no idea about before now. Just this morning, watching the Doctor in the console room, cursing (this new one had quite the vocabulary) the Quantum Defractor, she'd suggested that he re-route it through the Reductor and that should fix it right away. She'd just said it, hadn't even thought about it – and when she turned out to be right, she'd had to leave the room to hide the scared look on her face, and to get away from the curious look he'd given her.

Rose Tyler was not a genius, but she knew something definitely was not right – but what?

A/N: Well, guys, let me know. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Gold**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me sigh

Summary: Rose inhaled the Time Vortex and saved the world, the Doctor took it from her and saved Rose. But what if he didn't? At least, not entirely….

"Doctor?"

Her voice echoed through the TARDIS. She walked out of her room and headed to the console room – a fairly safe bet when guessing the Doctor's whereabouts, as if he wasn't with her, he was usually tinkering. Even at night, when she'd wake at some early hour in need of a good cup of tea, she'd often find him in there, trying to fix something that probably wasn't even broken.

"Doctor? Are you there?" Which was a stupid question, really, he couldn't have gone anywhere. But she was distracted by the appearance of said alien, who popped out from under the console with his trademark grin.

"Hello, Rose! I was just having a look at the wires, did you know there's 376 shades of green under there? Well, that depends if you count turquoise as green really, there's just a fine line, isn't there?"

She just looked at him, eyebrow raised – rambling was pretty stock standard for the Doctor. Sometimes endearing, sometimes frustrating, but certainly Rose knew it was inevitable enough that she had to make her point soon before the Doctor spent the night telling her about how on such and such planet, they had 500 shades of green and names for all of them (wouldn't surprise her, really… I mean, Eskimos had 50 words for snow didn't they?). But of course, she knew that that wasn't true, there wasn't a planet with 500 shades of green. The fact that she knew that for sure, and at the same time was aware that on the planet of Trillidatine there were 258 words for different shades of purple because their entire planet was of those hues, spurred her to interrupt the Doctor.

"And you know, I'm quite partial to turquoise, but I just don't think I can wear it this regeneration. Though that old scarf of mine did have a lovely shade of it. Pity, really…"

"Doctor!"

"Oh yes, right, sorry. What's what, then? Rose?"

The look of concern of the Doctors face was making her knees weak – then she wondered why he seemed so worried and finally noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

He pulled her into a hug, and as much as she was enjoying it, she pulled away. She had decided this was getting urgent, from the fact that through her blurry, teary eyes she was starting to notice that glow, happening again. She stepped back further, and his eyes widened. Had she been a little more collected, she would have valued that look, because a truly shocked Doctor was a rare thing, she'd learnt, but at this point in time it just increased her worries.

"By Rassillon… Rose, how long has this been happening? Have you noticed this before? Oh, this is bad…"

Noticing the scared look on her face he quickly tried to cover it up, but she barely listened to his words. His face said it all – and it certainly wasn't good.

A/N: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, you were all so nice! Hope you liked this one too, and sorry to keep you all hanging - I swear we'll get to the nitty gritty next chapter, just thought it needed this.


End file.
